The Untouchables
by Italiana XD
Summary: In the city of Happy Harbor there is a group of detectives called the untouchables. Artemis is newly assigned to work with them, but not only to solve cases. She has to find a way to save them from the League of Shadows. There is so much to be discovered, and the clock is ticking...


Detective Richard 'Dick' Grayson, one of the best detectives in HHPD, well, one of the few incorruptibles, more commonly referred to as The Untouchables. He was the age of 25 but was wise behind his years. Dick was a scholar when it came to hacking: computers and people. He was a favorite when it came to interrogating. His hand-to-hand combat was above par, and he had the perfectly conditioned body. At any time in the week, he can give up being a Detective to be an Olympic Gymnast (though he said that would hurt his manly pride). He worked with an assortment of people.

There was Detective Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West, a fellow Untouchable, and Dick's best friend in the whole world. Wally was the fastest man in the world, also the clumsiest. A try-hard flirt, great friend, and scientifically genius. He was another 'great' though a little impulsive, but had a good heart. Though he lacked some common sense, he made up with his cheesy jokes, and playful behavior. Besides his ability to be a Forensics Scientist (though he chose to be a detective over that), he was a quick learner, and could crack almost any puzzle or pattern. And he was very good to have in a fight.

Another Untouchable was the great Senior Detective Kevin 'Kaldur' Jefferson. The leader of the team. He was smart, strong, and excellent with any weapon presented. His body was a great mass of muscle, leading him to be the muscle of the group. The muscles also helped him to be the best swimmer in the history of Happy Harbor. He almost ALWAYS made the right decision, either in work or with friends. He was devoted to his girlfriend Tula, and was polite to a fault. One of the most trustworthy man on the planet making him have a good relationship with everyone on the PD. He was a great ally and friend.

Well that's what Commissioner Tornado (which by the way, was a ridiculous name) had told Detective Artemis, the day he asked her to join 'The Untouchables', as they liked to be called. Though they truly were a golden team, their egos tended to ruffle some feathers.

And this story is how she came to be known as one of the Greats. An Untouchable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Harbor Police Station<strong>_

_**8:00 August 25th 2014**_

It was a hot and muggy morning, as it usually was, she heard, at Happy Harbor, as she walked through the HHPD's front door, at a crisp 8 o'clock, half an hour before requested.

She was wearing a light green tank top and dark jean shorts, on her feet she was wearing her brand-new Adidas gym shoes, which she had a great liking to. Her signature long blonde hair was tied in a tight pony tail, but it still trailed to her waist.

Casual for a first day, maybe, but she liked to keep it simple. Besides, the Commissioner had told her that she would be given a new uniform each day.

Why? She had no idea. Though she heard rumors the rich and famous Bruce Wayne funded the Department, supplying them with stylish clothing.

Maybe he was trying to suck up.

She flipped her black sunglasses to the top of her head as she approached the desk.

Typing furiously at the computer was a beautiful woman her age. She had raven-black hair, that was in a ballerina bun at the back go her head. Her skin was flawless without a single blemish, and it was a light tan color. Her sharp blue eyes glimpsed up at Artemis, and she couldn't help feel like she was an unexpected visitor.

"Hello?" She greeted politely. "Is there something I can do for you?" She said flashing a genuine smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Yeah. My name is Artemis Crock. Commissioner Tor-" Suddenly her introduction was interrupted with a loud BANG! when the front doors slammed open. Artemis jerked to see who the loud new arrivals were.

Walking through the front door were two men, also Artemis's age, both were talking heatedly about something, totally ignoring the two women a few feet away from them.

Artemis's grey eyes were instantly drawn to the red-headed fellow, whose hair was a mess. Her eyes glanced the rest of him up and down. Gorgeous emerald eyes, cute freckles, and huge dimples. She'd couldn't see his body, other then his biceps, which were quite nice, because he had a light red tank on, with yellow Bermuda shorts. His flip-flops noisily flopped along the floor.

Definitely good-looking.

Besides him was a tall and pleasantly built, black haired man. She narrowed her eyes, he looked familiar to her. And before she could analyze him she heard their conversation

The red-head was apparently trying to defend his honor when he said "...Dude. I was like the best Life Guard. I could even turn Hotshot Kaldur green with env-" Suddenly he tripped on his flip-flop. He let out a grunt as he slipped, landing face first into the ground below.

The drink in his hand splattered, staining the white tile floor. He groaned, until he realized he was eye level with someone's feet. Artemis's.

He slowly lifted his gaze until he saw the face belonging to hot body.

His eyes lit up, first impression he had of her: drop-dead gorgeous. _Why the hell is someone like her doing in a place like this? Oh...wait...What if she was arrested...Dammit! I can't date a criminal, my mom would kill me! I mean unless she didn't find out..._

_Then it would be okay_

Artemis stared into his beautiful emerald's in return, trying to think of something to say or do that would make her look relatively intelligent. They held each other's gaze. _Say something. Say something RIGHT NOW._

"Smooth landing Baywatch, Superman couldn't have done better." She said, her hand resting on her hip, as she clearly stated the first thing that came to mind.

Behind her she heard a splutter that turned to a laugh: the secretary, and his friend let out a snicker too. Artemis smiled smugly.

His face turned beat red, obviously getting her reference, as he stumbled to his feet. "S-shut up, Blondie" he said, trying to make up for his stumble and her insult.

"Oh, good one." She dead-panned.

The black haired hottie grinned "Looks like you got caught in the crossfire of a spitfire, Wally." He cackled at his own joke, and the secretary behind Artemis let out another fit of laughs.

"Wally?" Artemis said, suddenly growing serious "As in Wallace West?" She turned to the black-haired boy "That means your Richard Grayson!"

"Hey! Feeling left out!" Artemis turned to the secretary giving her a puzzled look. She instantly stood up and grabbed Artemis's hand, shaking it "Zatanna Zatarra!" She introduced. Artemis decided she liked this Zatanna, so she smiled "Nice to meet you"

Wally frowned, still smarting at the insult "_Wally._ The name is_ Wally." _He corrected, he had left his drink on the floor and Artemis noticed as she took a step back so she could see all three's faces

"You two work with Kevin Jefferson don't you?" Artemis continued. She was slightly taken aback, though she knew she was right. This was how the Commissioner described Wally.

Clumsy. And no common sense.

Wally turned to Richard "She's not a spitfire, she's a stalker."

Richard snorted, while Artemis glared daggers. He turned to the annoyed blonde "Please call me Dick." He said pleasantly. He reached out his hand and took it warmly.

"Nice to meet you Dick." She smiled. She heard Wally scoff, and Zatanna letting out a soft sigh. Artemis almost immediately knew she shouldn't be so comfy with Dick. Apparently Zatanna had a thing for him. How could she tell? She took a physiology class.

So yeah, she knew.

"Sorry what was your name?" Wally said, in a mocking tone.

"I already said, but you were probably too busy falling. Artemis Crock. I'm your new teammate." Artemis said snidely.

Wally 's jaw slacked, as his mouth fell slightly open, apparently this was news to him. Dick shifted uncomfortably, he seemed to be surprised too, though he hid it much better.

"Roy was suppose to be our new teammate. The Commissioner said he was having the best Star City officer. Not _you_." Wally said, his voice rising in anger, as he glared at her.

Artemis let out a laugh, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. She looked back to the hostile Wally and smiled coyly "Oh Baywatch, I _am _the best Star City officer. In fact, I'm one of the best officers in the country. Obviously I'm better then YOU. As for Roy? He flipped out and left Star City. Guess he's not a good enough officer to hold his temper." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Her mind flipped to Roy Harper. She hadn't liked him, not one bit, especially the way he always said he was better than her. Oh was he surprised when she was chosen over him. When he left town the next day, all Artemis could think was _good riddance._

Dick shook his head "We better talk to the Commissioner. He'll be able to sort this out." He said glancing at her and then Wally, as if trying to calculate what to say without offending either.

Dick gestured for Artemis to walk through a double set of doors, where the officers desks were she figured. She nodded her thanks, gave Zatanna a farewell smile, and opened one of the doors.

She took a step through and halted, quickly turning her head to see Wally looking curiously at her bum. She instantly felt her pride and anger flare up. So she said before she could stop herself "You should stay here Baywatch, and find someone else to be a pervert at."

He grew red, as his faced lifted to match hers. "And while you're at it, do something useful, like cleaning up your clumsiness" she said gesturing to the coffee on the floor "the janitor is off duty, and you _are_ the most qualified."

Once again she turned, storming in, while Wally stood shocked that she was so...well...whatever she was. Then he frowned, she obviously didn't like him. So he decided he didn't like her.

Even though she was hot.

"I like her!" Zatanna said, as soon as she was gone. "Nice to finally have a girl in the building."

"So do I" Dick agreed as he eyed Wally "I think Wally here does too." He said lifting his eyebrows playfully. "Guess we found the new couple of the year. Huh Zee?"

* * *

><p>"But what about <em>ROY<em>?!" Wally said slamming his fist into the table.

Commissioner Tornado raised his eyebrow. Aggression to a new wooden desk? Noted.

"Detective West I believe it would be in your best interest to _settle down_." The Commissioner said cooly.

The heated red-head withdrew his fist, grumbling under his breath, as he leaned back into his chair.

Before him sat Detective West, Detective Grayson, and newly-appointed-Detective Crock, making up three fourths of his best team. Which led him to wonder, where was their leader, Senior Detective Jefferson.

Commissioner Tornado cleared his throat, eyeing the usually happy-go-lucky youngster. As soon as they had _barged _(yes, BARGED) into his office, West was throwing out crazy accusations that the whole department was conspiring to throw him out because Tornado had agreed to let a 'devil with a blonde wig' join his 'sacred band of _brothers_'.

To which Miss Crock had rebuked with some foul language and a statement that West was the biggest nerd to ever foul up the earth.

Which of course led to an argument between the two, until West turned it on Commissioner Tornado by complaining, and asking where Roy was.

Commissioner Tornado hadn't the faintest idea where that bull-headed ruffian was. In fact he didn't CARE. So he had requested West to calm down.

Which didn't work until the _second _time.

Unacceptable.

So now they all sat, we'll Miss Crock SLOUCHED (unacceptable), in their chairs, waiting for something to happen.

Finally when a long pause had passed Commissioner Tornado asked "And where is Detective Jefferson? We shall not discuss any of this until he has-" he was cut off with the abrupt opening of his office door.

All four turned to see the new arrival, and Commissioner Tornado was quite pleased to see it was Detective Jefferson.

"Ah, Jefferson,glad you could make it. I hope you have some good excuse for your tardiness." Commissioner Tornado stated as he gestured to the empty seat next to West.

"N-n-no sir." Jefferson mumbled as he shuffled slowly to the indicated seat and plopped down. He was haggard looking, eyes sunken in and bloodshot from little to no sleep, stubble around his lower face, indicating that the usual clean-cut swimmer was slacking on shaving. And his clothing was overly wrinkled.

All which was unacceptable, especially for him.

"Is something wrong?" Commissioner Tornado asked, West and Grayson turned to look at their friend curiously, while Miss Crock simply raised an eyebrow.

Jefferson bowed his head as he let out a sad sigh "No sir. I'm just...er...well tired."

Tornado narrowed his eyes, he knew there was something more, but he would save his questions for later.

"Good. As I was saying before, I said you three were to have a new teammate, one from Star City, to be exact the BEST from Star City...and so I would like to present Detective Artemis Crock!" Tornado said gesturing to the still-slouching blonde. Who only raised her other eyebrow in response.

Jefferson's gaze snap from the floor to Miss Crock's face, as if just noticing her. "Oh! I see! Well welcome to the team Artemis. I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with y-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN UPSET THAT THIS...THIS...GIRL IS TAKEN THE SPOT OF ROY HARPER! LIKE YOUR BEST _FRIEND _ROY HARPER!" West shouted, jumping to his feet, and making his chair slam back, skidding close to the wall.

"Oh pipe down windbag, your whole personality was old like a year ago." Artemis snapped, as she turned her head to face him.

Tornado placed his hand to his forehead, as their argument continued.

"Aw Babe, am I hurting your feelings?" Wally said, letting out a innocent smile.

"No just my ears."

"I can hurt a lot more then that..."

Artemis made a disgusted look "Gross..."

West turned red as he realized what he just said "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Commissioner Tornado's patience snapped. "ENOUGH."

The two instantly stopped their banter, turning their faces to stare at him. Commissioner Tornado let out a sigh.

"I don't give a rip about who you _think _should be on the team, West. I know what's best for you, and though Miss Crock" Commissioner Tornado said, turning his glare to her "does not have the most _agreeable _attitude, I assure you, she was not here for good moral. She's here to keep you three on track, and trust me when I say that she is above qualified to work with you. In fact, we're lucky Quantico didn't grab her when they had the chance." He paused, looking at her face.

Detective Crock had on a surprised look, replacing her usual smug one. She obviously didn't expect to get so much praise, especially from a man she only met once or twice before, and she probably never thought she was as good as Commissioner Tornado had said she was. But it all was true.

They were truly lucky she had decided to join their team.

Commissioner Tornado continued. "And if you two can't get along, you'll have to learn to. Grow up, and work together, I have a case that I need you four to work on, and I expect it to be closed by the end of the week."

He opened his drawer, to pull out a file. It was thin, uncomfortably thin, but it was all he had for the moment, and he figured the four in front of him were smart enough to figure something out.

"Two days ago a body turned up in an alleyway between two apartments. We haven't identified who the John Doe was, due to the fact that most of his face and fingerprints were burned to a crisp. It was definitely foul play, we don't have much information, other then a note we found pinned to his body." After this Commissioner Tornado paused, as he flipped open the file, to reveal a small piece of paper with scribbling on it in a evidence bag.

"No fingerprints were found, and we're still looking for a match to he handwriting."

"What does it say?" Detective Crock said with interest, as she leaned forward in her chair, her arms finally uncrossing.

"That's the interesting part. It's in a different language, likely either Russian or Ukrainian, either way, it's illegible until we find a translator..."

Detective Grayson abruptly stood up, holding up his hand. "Stop right there. I know just who to ask."

He reached down and snatched up the note. "We'll get right on it sir!"

Commissioner Tornado cleared his throat "No, I want Detective Crock to be given a full tour of the place. Only two of you can go. One must remain."

Grayson turned to look down at his still-two-sitting colleagues. Jefferson shrugged his shoulders, and West gave him a blank look.

Crock leaned back in her chair, her arms recrossing, as she let out an annoyed snort.

"Very well then, Detective West, you will be accompanying Miss Crock"

"WHAT?!" The both said in unison, as they turned to glare at each other.

"Sir! It would be better if..." Crock began to say as she twisted her body to face the Commissioner.

"It would be better if you do what I say" Commissioner Tornado cut her off. "Detective West will show you the premise of our building, along with how things work around here. It would be better for the team if you two could learn to work together."

The two young adults looked at each other again. Crock rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more, while West had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"You are dismissed" Commissioner Tornado told the four detectives. Jefferson slowly got up from his seat, motioning for Grayson to follow him.

The two exited the room followed by West. Miss Crock remained seated.

"So they were 'The Untouchables'?" She said as soon as West had left the room. By the sound of her voice she was unimpressed.

Commissioner Tornado shrugged, as he adjusted his tie. "Perhaos they aren't the best at first impressions...that might be why they are in such dire need for help. They are in grave danger I fear, even more so then they know." He had a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"I'm not surprised. Baywatch is a train wreck. I don't care how smart he is. And that 'Kaldur', (which by the way is a ridiculous nickname) looks like a old haggard man. I'm surprised he doesn't have grey hair yet!" She said exasperated.

Commissioner Tornado raised his eyebrow "I presume then that you deem Detective Grayson worthy?"

Miss Crock snorted. "Ha. No, he is an annoying goody-two-shoes troll, who obviously wants to advance in rank." she retorted.

"Well then it seems you have your work cut out for you: keep the team safe from their approaching doom, solve cases, make sure they don't know they're in danger, and somehow grow to like them. Good luck Miss Crock."

West poked his head in, interrupting the two "You coming Blondie? I don't know how long it takes you to get ready to tour, but we don't have all day."

Crock stood up from her seat, gave the Commissioner a goodbye and thank you, and preceding to turn around and shoot a glare at the red-head. The walked out of his office, and already he could hear the bickering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>List of why HHPD is a horrible police department. By Artemis Crock<strong>_

_1.) Baywatch works here: And not only is he an annoying idiot, but he is one of the most privileged, entitled brats I have ever met! Honestly I'm to the point where I'm going to start throttling him if he doesn't shut his mouth. And no, he is not charming. At all. _

_2.) All the police officers are men: Yeah, Zatanna works here, and she's pretty awesome, but I mean a police department filled with what, like a hundred men? Literally whenever I walk past them they drool. DROOL. And yes, I am extremely hot, but COME ON. They act like they never seen a women before. I bet they're sexist jerks too. And yes, I am fully aware what I just said was sexist._

_3.) There are so many papers: I mean everywhere. Important papers too. So I was walking and I stepped on a warrant to arrest a gang member. And no one even noticed. Papers just are flying and thrown everywhere. Poor Zatanna. She has to clean it up you see. And I sure as hell won't help._

_4.) Going along with number two, all the guys hit on me: Under different circumstances, I wouldn't mind. But when I'm trying to work, and wade through papers, and listen to Baywatch's rambling, I do not have time for you to say I'm gorgeous. Yes. I know. Your buddy told me a second ago. Stop it. Just shut up. I'm not interested.__  
><em>

_5.) The fact that all the officers desks are out in the open: we don't even get little cubicles like actual offices do. It's just BAM desk. And the computers suck by the way. And since it's all out in the open like that, I can look at the guys' computers in front of me, and half the stuff they are researching IS NOT for investigations. Unless you're looking up porn stars murderers. Then carry on, as you tilt your screen away from me. _

_6.) It smells like beach: and not in a good way. Its like the smell of rotten fish. There are probably rotten fish under the huge stacks of papers. But we'll never know, because the stacks are TOO DAMN HIGH. They really need to investe in a good janitor._

_7.) Wardrobe change: Hey, what girl doesn't like a nice wardrobe. But I mean I have to change ALL THE TIME, and I don't even get to keep the clothes. I have to give them back. Why? What is the point? Am I missing something? I must be missing something._

_8.) All the random and stupid names: like Commissioner TORNADO? Whose last name is TORNADO? Are you the descendant of the tornado god? No. And then Kaldur? How do you get Kaldur from Kevin Jefferson. What does it even mean! There BETTER be a good explanation for that, or else I'm gonna be mad._

_9.) That I can't trust anyone except for the group of idiots and the commissioner: for all I know the guy next to me could be behind the plot to kill Baywatch, Fish-Boy, and Troll. And I have to figure it out alone. I'm use to not trusting, but I've never had to view all my coworkers as part of a secret evil society set on destroying Happy Harbor. Ugh I should probably tell you the story behind that too..._

_10.) And last but not least: BAYWATCH IS MY PARTNER. Not stupid Kaldur. Not stupid Dick. It's Wally. What, what did I do to deserve this punishment? My life sucks so much in this moment._

_**This is just the beginning list of all the horrible things about this place. I can't believe I agreed to do this. After I stop this whole scheme to kill the Untouchables I'm going back home...**_

_**But maybe...maybe for now I'll enjoy it here. **_

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS CROCK'S SECRET MISSION, AND REAL REASON SHE CAME TO HHPD<strong>:

Victims: Wally, Kaldur, and Dick

Perpetrators: Some organization called League of Shadows in HHPD

Assistance: None

Summary: It has recently been revealed to Commissioner Tornado from an anonymous source that his three favorite detectives, or the Untouchables, are unknowingly being threatened. It is unknown who and why they are being targeted, though it is suspected that they had been linking corruption in the department, and are closer then they think as to revealing the bad apples. None of them are safe, and they could be killed at any time and anywhere. They are not to be alerted that they are in trouble, for fear it will tip off "The League of Shadows". This is the main purpose for Detective Crock to be here at Happy Harbor Police Department. There is a lot she has to discover, and the clock is ticking.

Sources:unknown

Suspects: none

Probability of success: 17%

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thank all of you for reading! This is obviously the introduction, setting up for the whole story. I know there wasn't much action, and you still might not totally understand what's going on, but that's okay.

The next chapter will be much more exciting, and there will be action!

Please review! The more reviews the faster I update, I honestly will take a VERY long time if I don't get feedback!

And if you're looking for another story to read look in 'Death for Freedom'. It's a story I'm writing but I'm kind of stuck on it, and have very little feedback.

Thanks again and remember: PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
